mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonderbolts Academy/Gallery
Prologue Main ponies having a picnic S3E7.png Pinkie bouncing around picnic S3E7.png Main ponies relaxing at the panic S3E7.png Pinkie bouncing near the other ponies S3E7.png Other main ponies looking at Pinkie S3E7.png Main ponies looking at Pinkie offscreen S3E7.png Pinkie 'I can't wait another minute' S3E7.png Pinkie clenching teeth S3E7.png Twilight 'Pinkie Pie' S3E7.png Twilight 'You're more nervous' S3E7.png Twilight 'Than Rainbow Dash' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I'm not nervous' S3E7.png Rainbow 'At all' S3E7.png Rainbow Dash 'When I get' S3E7.png Rainbow Dash 'Into the Wonderbolt Academy' S3E7.png Pinkie 'If you get in' S3E7.png Pinkie 'If you get in' 2 S3E7.png|Don't jinx it! Pinkie frightening Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow 'I'm telling you' S3E7.png Rainbow 'It's in the bag' S3E7.png Pinkie shouting at Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie shouting at Rainbow 2 S3E7.png Applejack biting apple S3E7.png Applejack 'She is the best flyer in Ponyville' S3E7.png Rainbow flying past Fluttershy and Applejack S3E7.png Applejack holds on to her hat S3E7.png|Don't lose yer hat now Applejack. Rainbow Dash 'In Ponyville?' S3E7.png Rainbow Dash flying around cloud S3E7.png Rainbow Dash flying around cloud 2 S3E7.png Rainbow Dash flying around cloud 3 S3E7.png Rainbow Dash about to go down cloud slide S3E7.png Rainbow descending down slide S3E7.png Main ponies looking up at Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow flying backwards relaxed S3E7.png Rainbow 'On the first day' S3E7.png Rainbow bumping into mail pony S3E7.png Rainbow looking up at mail pony S3E7.png Mail pony from Dash's point of view S3E7.png Mail pony holding out letter S3E7.png|Letter for Rainbow Dash. Rainbow snatching letter S3E7.png Rainbow happy while holding the letter S3E7.png Rainbow biting letter S3E7.png Rainbow tearing the letter S3E7.png Rainbow excited over reading the letter S3E7.png Rainbow surprised while reading the letter S3E7.png Rainbow disappointed while reading the letter S3E7.png Rainbow 'I didn't get in' S3E7.png|I didn't make it. Pinkie big gasp S3E7.png Rainbow sad look reading the letter S3E7.png Rainbow 'Gotcha!' S3E7.png Rainbow cute giggle S3E7.png Main ponies happy for Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow 'You guys are so gullible' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Like I wasn't gonna get in' S3E7.png Pinkie rocketing into Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie and Rainbow rolling S3E7.png Pinkie begins hugging Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie 'I'm just so' S3E7.png Pinkie continues to hug Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie 'Happy for you!' S3E7.png Pinkie hugging RD S03 E07.png Rainbow isn't enjoying this S3E7.png Rainbow getting tired S3E7.png Rainbow 'Pinkie Pie, I kinda need to get going' S3E7.png Pinkie makes RD go Derp S03 E07.png Pinkie releases Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie 'Okay!' S3E7.png Pinkie 'I'm done!' S3E7.png Rainbow feeling her back S3E7.png Rainbow 'Sooner I get there' S3E7.png Rainbow flies circularly in the air S3E7.png Rainbow 'Sooner I get to show my stuff' S3E7.png Rainbow beginning to fly downwards S3E7.png Applejack and Rarity getting Rainbow's bag ready S3E7.png Rainbow snatching her bag S3E7.png Applejack and Rarity feel the drift S3E7.png Rainbow braking while talking S3E7.png Rainbow 'See you guys in a week!' S3E7.png Other ponies wave Rainbow off S3E7.png Rainbow about to fly off S3E7.png Rainbow flying off S3E7.png|Rainbow, dashing off to the Wonderbolt Academy. Pinkie running after Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie worried S3E7.png Pinkie's big megaphone S3E7.png|Here we go... Pinkie shouting in megaphone S3E7.png|Don't forget to write! Pinkie after shouting in megaphone S3E7.png Pinkie 'Do you think she heard me?' S3E7.png Arriving at the Academy Rainbow flying S3E07.png The Wonderbolt Academy S3E07.png Rainbow flying through the Academy S3E07.png Pegasi about to fly S3E07.png Pegasi flying S3E07.png Rainbow looks up S3E07.png Pegasi flying through a cloud ring S3E07.png Pegasi walking step by step in unison S3E07.png|Left, right, left, right! Pegasi doing push ups S3E07.png Pegasus doing a pull up S3E07.png Pegasus flying through rings S3E07.png Rainbow sees the pegasus flying past her S3E07.png Rainbow 'Oh yeah!' S3E07.png Red flag waving S3E07.png Pegasi talking S3E07.png|That's right Snowflake is in training to be a Wonderbolt. Pegasi stands straight S3E07.png|Attention! Spitfire walking S3E07.png Spitfire 'Betcha'll think you're Wonderbolt material' S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Think you got what it takes to be an elite flyer' S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes, ma'am' 2 S3E07.png Spitfire 'Let me be the first to tell you' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You don't' S3E07.png Spitfire walking past the pegasi S3E07.png Spitfire looks at Cloudchaser S3E07.png Cloudchaser's legs shaking S3E07.png Cloudchaser 'No, ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire being assertive S3E7.png|She looks serious... Snowflake looking S3E07.png Snowflake making a straight face S3E07.png Spitfire looks at Snowflake S3E07.png Snowflake subject to intimidation S3E7.png|He seems scared. Spitfire 'Ya think you're hot stuff' S3E07.png Snowflake moves down S3E07.png Spitfire talking at Rainbow's face S3E07.png Spitfire 'You'll probably quit after the first day!' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash 'I'd never quit' S3E07.png Spitfire moves to Lightning Dust S3E07.png Spitfire talking to Lightning Dust S3E07.png Spitfire 'Bet you couldn't fly past the first flagpole without getting winded' S3E07.png Spitfire and Lightning Dust S3 ep. 7.PNG Lightning 'Try me, ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'What's that' S3E07.png|Come again? Rainbow looks at her left S3E07.png Lightning 'Let me show you what I've got, ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You want a chance to prove yourself, huh' S3E07.png Lightning 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Well then, now's your chance' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Give me five hundred laps!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'All of you! ' S3E07.png Spitfire 'NOW!' S3E07.png Spitfire blows her whistle S3E07.png|Gimme 500 laps! Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust flying S3E07.png The pegasi flying S3E07.png Cloudchaser flying S3E07.png Cloudchaser flying 2 S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning catches up with Cloudchaser S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flies past Cloudchaser S3E07.png Spitfire 'Lap four-hundred and ninety-nine! ' S3E07.png Rainbow 'One more lap to go!' S3E07.png Rainbow competing with Lightning S3E07.png Lightning 'You're on!' S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 2 S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 3 S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 4 S3E07.png Lightning ahead of Rainbow S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 5 S3E07.png Spitfire 'Five hundred!' S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow stops S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning smiles S3E07.png Spitfire 'Not bad' S3E07.png Spitfire 'for a couple of newbies' S3E07.png Lightning tells Rainbow her name S3E07.png Rainbow tells Lightning her name S3E07.png Lightning 'Wanna grab some grub in the mess hall' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Definitely' S3E07.png Checking the mailbox Pinkie looks inside the mailbox S3E07.png Pinkie depressed seeing there's no mail S3E07.png Pinkie looks inside the mailbox again S3E07.png Pinkie depressed again S3E07.png Pinkie looks inside the maibox 2 S3E07.png Applejack 'Rainbow Dash hasn't even been gone twenty-four hours yet' S3E07.png Applejack 'Give her a chance to settle in first' S3E07.png Applejack 'Why don't we just go see what Twilight's up to' S3E07.png Pinkie Pie 'New spells, huh' S3E07.png Pinkie thinking S3E07.png Pinkie 'Okay' S3E07.png Pinkie and Applejack walking S3E07.png Pinkie 'Wait!' S3E07.png Pinkie 'If I'm not here when Rainbow Dash's letter arrives' S3E07.png Pinkie 'I won't be able to read it right away' S3E07.png Pinkie walking towards the mailbox S3E07.png Pinkie 'I won't be able to write her back right away' S3E07.png Applejack looking S3E07.png Pinkie at the mailbox S3E07.png Pinkie worried S3E07.png Pinkie worried 2 S3E07.png Pinkie worried 3 S3E07.png Pinkie worried 4 S3E07.png Pinkie worried 5 S3E07.png Pinkie worried 6 S3E07.png Pinkie worried 7 S3E07.png Pinkie worried 8 S3E07.png Pinkie's worried face S3E07.png Pinkie worried 9 S3E07.png Pinkie worried 10 S3E07.png Pinkie worried 11 S3E07.png Pinkie worried 12 S3E07.png Pinkie falls down S3E07.png Applejack 'So in other words' S3E07.png Pinkie smiling S3E07.png Applejack 'Suit yourself' S3E07.png Pinkie looks inside the mailbox 3 S3E07.png Pinkie depressed S3E07.png Pinkie looks inside the maibox 4 S3E07.png Pinkie depressed 2 S3E07.png The Dizzitron Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Lightning Dust, Raindrops and Cloudchaser listening to Spitfire S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust confident S3E7.png Spitfire 'A Wonderbolt must be able to recover quickly' S3E7.png Unknown pony pulling off cover S3E7.png The Dizzitron S3E7.png|Makes you feel dizzy Wonderbolt Trainees looking at the Dizzitron S3E7.png Spitfire 'Once you have recovered' S3E7.png Spitfire 'You must come in for a smooth landing' S3E7.png Spitfire asking who's first to go on the Dizzitron S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png Spitfire telling pink pegasus to go first S3E7.png Pink pegasus 'Me?' S3E7.png Pink pegasus looking past Spitfire S3E7.png Pink pegasus view of Dizzitron S3E7.png Pink pegasus view of Dizzitron blurred S3E7.png Dizzitron front view S3 ep. 7.PNG A pony on the Dizzitron S3 ep. 7.PNG Lightning Dust standing proud S3 ep. 7.PNG Talking to RD S3 ep. 7.PNG Lightning Dust on the Dizzitron S3 ep. 7.PNG Rocketing from the Dizzitron S3 ep. 7.PNG| Lightning Dust. Lightning Dust flying from the Dizzitron S3 ep. 7.PNG Lightning Dust landing from the Dizzitron S3 ep. 7.PNG Spitfire's office Wonderbolt sheet on desk S3E7.png Wonderbolt sheet with horseshoe mark S3E7.png Spitfire working at her desk S3E7.png Rainbow enters the office S3E7.png Rainbow 'Permission to enter ma'am' S3E7.png Spitfire 'What is it Rainbow Dash?' S3E7.png Rainbow looking fed up S3E7.png Rainbow 'I had the best time on the Dizzitron' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Only six seconds!' S3E7.png Spitfire 'And?' S3E7.png Rainbow cute expression S3E7.png Rainbow 'You made me a wing pony!' S3E7.png Spitfire taking off shades S3E7.png Spitfire folding shades S3E7.png Spitfire getting down to business S3E7.png Spitfire explaining the pairing to Rainbow S3E7.png Spitfire 'Do you think you'll not be an unstoppable team?' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean no ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean...' S3E7.png Rainbow head down eyes closed S3E7.png Rainbow 'We'll be an unstoppable team' S3E7.png Rainbow slight head lowering S3E7.png Rainbow 'I think I should be lead pony' S3E7.png Spitfire focusing on Rainbow S3E7.png Spitfire 'And I think' S3E7.png Spitfire 'And I think Lightning Dust likes to push herself' S3E7.png Spitfire 'A little harder than you do' S3E7.png Rainbow acknowledging Spitfire S3E7.png Rainbow sad ear drop S3E7.png Spitfire banging desk S3E7.png Rainbow taking in the news S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am...' S3E7.png Spitfire 'Good' S3E7.png Spitfire putting shades back on S3E7.png Rainbow still sad S3E7.png Rainbow looking at white pegasus to the left S3E7.png Rainbow about to turn around S3E7.png Rainbow exiting Spitfire's office S3E7.png Flag hunt The new trainer S3E7.png|The new trainer. Red team flag S3 ep. 7.PNG|"Red" Blue team flag S3 ep.7.PNG|"And blue" S3E07 teams say wahoo.png|I think Slabchunks is up to something here... Two Cadets listening to Spitfire explain on the flag hunt S3E7.png Two Cadets mingling to each other on the flag hunt S3E7.png Spitfire yelling at a stallion S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust looking determined S3E7.png Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash determined and about to put goggles on S3E7.png Rainbow Dash putting her goggles on S3E7.png S3E07 Cloudchaser nervous pairing.png S3E07 Thunderlane directing.png S3E07 Rainbow Dash worried about dive.png S3E07 found the first flag.png|Spitfire is rubbish at health and safety! S3E7_Rainbow_Dash_wincing.png The sending of the care package Rarity & Fluttershy checking on Pinkie Pie S3E7.png|Everypony checking on a distraught Pinkie Pie. Rarity & Fluttershy cute expressions S3E7.png|Rarity's and Fluttershy's faces make everything cuter. Rarity & Fluttershy startled S3E7.png|Where did Pinkie come from all of a sudden? Rarity & Fluttershy occuring normality S3E7.png|Back to normal business Pinkie. Rarity sigh of relief S3E7.png|Sigh of relief for everyone. Twilight finally...phew S3E7.png|Finally...phew. AJ looking at screen as Pinkie complains S03 E07.png|AJ looking annoyed to the fans. Rarity & Fluttershy shaking heads S3E7.png|No. Rarity good to know S3E7.png|Good to see that Pinkie is smiling at least. Rarity wouldn't mind S3E7.png|"I wouldn't mind a little trip." Rarity everypony accounted for S3E7.png|Looks like everypony is accounted for. Rarity this again S3E7.png|Not this again. Rarity & Fluttershy tell us why S3E7.png|Tell us all why we put up with this!? Obstacle course View of the obstacle course S3E7.png|The Obstacle Course Spitfire getting blasted by a flugelhorn S3E7.png|Who wants a flugelhorn? Spitfire stopping the flugelhorn S3E7.png|Not too loud for Spitfire anymore Spitfire getting mad at the cadets S3E7.png|Mad Spitfire is mad Facing the obstacle course S3E7.PNG Second obstacle S3E7.PNG Weather being made from the machine S3E7.png The machines making clouds S3E7.png Thunder being shot out of the cloud S3E7.png|Ooooh Kicking the clouds S3E7.png The machines shooting clouds out for the test S3E7.png Going through the first obstacle S3E7.PNG Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust getting ready to take off S3E7.png Lightning Dust winking to Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|Lightning winking at Rainbow S3E07_-_Spitfire_Cutiemark.PNG Spitfire pointing at the course S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust putting goggles on S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust about to take off S3E7.png Blowing into the whistle S3E7.png Snowflake and Cloudchaser starting the obstacle course S3E7.png Cloudchaser about to go through the ring S3E7.png Snowflake going past the ring S3E7.png S3E7_6_pegasus_pile-up.png|A 6 Pegasus pile-up. Rainbow Dash beaming grin S3E7.png|A proud grin. S3E7 Spitfire checking on the other teams.png Cloud busting S3E07_-_Standing_By.PNG S3E07_-_Begin_Test_5.PNG S3E07_-_Scramble.PNG S3E07_-_Lift_Off.PNG S3E07_-_Split_Up.PNG S3E07_-_Split_Up_2.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_1.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_2.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_3.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_4.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_5.PNG S3E07_-_Scorekeeping.PNG S3E07_-_YEAHHHHH.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_6.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_7.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_8.PNG S3E07_-_Got_an_Idea.PNG S3E07_-_What_You_Say.PNG S3E7_the_other_teams_cloud_busting.png The rescue Twilight, Pinkie, AJ, and Rarity falling S3E7.PNG Fallin from the sky S3E7.PNG Rainbow Dash flying after her falling friends S3E7.PNG The falling friends S3E7.PNG Rainbow making a cushion for her friends to land on S3E7.PNG Landing on the cloud from falling S3E7.PNG The falling friends being caught S3E7.PNG Rarity hugging Thunderlane S3E7.png|Aww... |undefined|link=undefined Quitting and rejoining the Academy S3E07_-_Entering_Office.PNG S3E07_-_Office_Interior.PNG S3E07_-_Contemplation.PNG S3E07_-_Spitfire_Your_Point.PNG S3E07_-_Badge_Turn-in.PNG S3E07_-_I_Quit.PNG S3E07_-_Spitfire_Surprised.PNG S3E07_-_Walk_Out.PNG S3E07_-_Cold_Realization.PNG S3E7_Applejack,_Rainbow_Dash,_and_Twilight_Sparkle_are_not_amused.png|They are not amused. Spitfire train-talking Rainbow S3E7.png Spitfire Final Scene 1.png|...and as for you! Spitfire Final Scene 2.png|I demote you for carelessness! Spitfire Final Scene 3.png|You're dismissed! S3E07_-_Discharged.PNG S3E07_-_Promoted.PNG S3E07_-_RD_Lead_Pony.PNG Cadets salute Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|Aces High Pinkie Pie throws the care package into the air S3E7.png Commercials S03E07 (Presumed).png Rainbow Dash and pegasus S3E07.jpg Rainbow Dash racing with a pegasus.png S3E7 Wonderbolt Academy.png Promotional Rainbow winks to Lightning Dust S3E7.png|Rainbow is winking at Lightning Dust! Hmm... Miscellaneous Wonderbolts Academy.png Rainbow Dash racing S3 ep. 7.png Pinkie hugging Dash S3 ep.7.png|aaaaw Midnight Strike flying S03E07.png Pinkie checks the mail S3 ep. 7.png|yay mail! Pinkie is worried S3 ep. 7.PNG Category:Season 3 episode galleries